Two of Hearts
by RyukInPerson
Summary: Kara adores travelling almost as much as she adores the Doctor, though he will never know. But when under the beautiful night sky of a distant planet, will she be able to keep her feelings locked up any longer? 10/OC


Likely to be my favorite one shot fan fiction.

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who, of course.

* * *

**TWO OF HEARTS**

**PLAYING THE CARDS RIGHT**

'Run!'

I didn't look up at the voice; I just obeyed, looking straight ahead as they closed around me, their clamps reaching for my arms, my legs and anything else they could possibly take hold of. I dodged, weaving between the metal limbs of wild, savage robots, avoiding their lighting quick movements – just. Being a first place gymnast really had its perks.

I leapt over a shorter cleaning robot and landed, only to feel metal graze my skin. After three years of travelling through space and time, death by disgruntled robot wasn't exactly what I had in mind.

It started to clamp around my arm, but a warm hand took mine, dragging me from the thick of the crowd to the side and away from what would have been a broken limb.

There was a bang of wood and suddenly I was on the floor, the metal beneath my skin cold but safe. I took a deep breath, trying to slow my beating heart and fill my aching lungs. I could feel the adrenaline pulsing through my body, moving as fast as my heart could pump it.

That was close.

Some how, we had ended up on Malatrax 8, a planet of robots that apparently didn't like humans as much as we had been told. As soon as we had landed, things started going wrong. After only a day on the planet, we were running for our lives.

Despite the entire situation, I started to laugh, rolling onto my back until I was shoulder to shoulder with the owner of the hand. He was laughing too, a happy, carefree sound that shed all of the pain of the large graze on my right arm and my protesting ribs.

'Bloody hell,' I breathed, pushing my pale hair from my face as I finally managed to contain myself. 'How did we get out of that one?'

I looked to the side to see a card held in the air, the face towards me. 'You're kidding, right?'

He laughed again, sitting up before he passed the bent card to me. 'Nope.'

I stared at the card in my hand. 'We were saved by a two of hearts?'

He stood up, throwing his coat onto the rail beside him, revealing his brown pinstripe suit. Apart from his windblown hair and untidy collar, anyone would have thought that he'd just stepped from a Ferrari onto a red carpet.

'Never underestimate a good game of cards,' he said, offering me his hand. I took it and he helped me from the floor. 'Whoa,' he exclaimed, grasping my shoulders as I almost tipped sideways.

'I think the adrenaline is wearing off,' I said, holding onto his arms until everything came into focus. 'How did we end up getting chased?'

'I think I may have offended the King…' He scratched his chin absentmindedly, gazing off in the distance.

'I doubt it would have been that hard,' I said, tugging at his collar as I fixed his tie. 'He was pretty twitchy.'

'Well,' he said, looking back at me with a brilliant smile. 'He's a robot. What did you expect?'

I laughed, tightening his tie a little. I looked back up, into his deep brown eyes. For a moment we stood, neither moving. I dropped my hands to the side, clearing my throat. 'Ah, what are we going to do now?'

'Well, Kara, we could go find some dinner,' he suggested, glancing to the side for a moment before scratching his head, causing his brown hair to stand even further on end.

I felt my stomach growl. 'Oh yeah, I sort of forgot about food.'

'Being chased by robots will do that to you,' he said, stepping towards the console of the TARDIS. 'I know a very nice place on Tranatonis that has talking pizzas that sing while you eat them, fantastic chips and a midnight market beneath the three moons that is absolutely beautiful.'

'That sounds like a plan to me.'

He smiled, flicking a lever. We clung to the console as the TARDIS started to shake, moving like an earthquake before landing with a shudder. I grabbed his coat. 'Need this?' I asked.

'Nah,' he said, fiddling with a few buttons and levers on the console. 'It'll be warm out there.' He glanced up. 'You might want to take off that jacket of yours.'

'What about the midnight market?' I asked.

'Like a warm summer day in London,' he said.

I shed the leather jacket I was wearing and hung it over the rail beside me. I stepped towards the doors to the TARDIS, grasping the handle. 'Are you coming?'

He smirked, bouncing towards me as I opened the door and stepped out into the bright sunlight. I looked around, a smile on my face as I watched the various aliens walk past, barely noticing our presence.

'So, ready to go find a singing pizza?' the Doctor asked as he stopped beside me.

'Lead the way.'

He smiled his brilliant smile, taking my hand and pulling me along beside him as we weaved through the aliens. The Tranatonisins were blue, mostly, with green eyes and bright hair to match. Though their bodies seemed mostly human, their faces were elf-like and their fingers were incredibly long.

'Alright, sit down here, I'll go order,' he said, disappearing through the crowd. I looked after him, a smile on my lips as I leant back in the chair he had placed me in. He returned a few minutes later, a plate balanced in one hand and a strange shaped red bowl in the other. He dropped them on the table before he took the seat opposite me, reaching for a slice of pizza with a grin on his face.

'Aren't the pizzas supposed to sing?' I asked, reaching for one of the chips instead. I took a bite, feeling the perfect crunch. Damn they were beautiful chips.

'Watch,' he said, going to take a bite. Just before his teeth made contact with the pizza, the sound of an opera materialised in the air. He smirked, chewing the piece while the pizza continued to sing.

'That's cool,' I said.

'Come on,' he said, nudging the plate towards me. I picked a piece up, staring at it for a moment before taking a timid bite. Once again the sound of an opera materialised in the air.

I swallowed the mouthful. 'That is creepy.'

'But it's tasty,' he smirked, taking another bite.

We finished the pizza quickly, moving onto the chips. 'These are perfect,' I said, reaching to take another.

'I told you they were fantastic.' He reached out too and before I drew back his hand bumped mine. As usual, my stomach did a little back flip as his eyes locked with mine, the gaze so intense that for a moment, I thought that maybe he had felt it to.

'Tell me about this midnight market,' I said, my words a little rushed.

He cleared his throat. 'Well, there isn't much to tell.'

'There has to be something. I mean, we wouldn't be going to it if it was going to be boring.'

'Well, I guess there is the fireworks display.'

'Go on,' I said, biting into another of the perfect chips.

'They look like miniature galaxies, sparkling in the sky.'

Good. We seemed to have past that strange awkward moment. But how was it awkward? It must just have been my imagination – after all, there was no way that the Doctor would get butterflies.

'How long have we got until it starts?'

'About fifteen,' he said, looking up to the sky. It was turning blood red as the sun set, dropping beneath the purple hills on the horizon.

'But the sun is only just setting.'

'Different times,' he said, pushing the bowl towards me with the last chip. 'It's almost eleven forty-five here.'

I took the last chip, knowing that there was no point in arguing. 'Well let's get going,' I said. 'We can find the best viewing point for the fireworks.'

He grinned. 'Good thinking,' he said, pushing his chair back as he stood up. I stood up too, following him as he walked with that usual bounce in his step. 'We better hurry.'

He took my hand as we walked, weaving through the thickening crowd towards a port of red water. It was sparkling as the sun hit it and a school of small green fish leapt through the air. We stopped against a stone wall that came up to my hips, looking out to the water as the sun sank just below the horizon, sending the planet into darkness, the sky a deep purple.

'It's beautiful,' I said, leaning against the wall, my eyes wide as I watched the stars appear against the deep purple backdrop.

The Doctor leant against the wall beside me just as the first firework was set off, blazing into the sky with a line of fire before exploding in a rush of colour.

'That's the Andromeda Galaxy,' he said, watching it sparkle in the sky before it disappeared like glitter falling into the sea. 'And there's Casta Pizellus.'

'Haven't we been there?' I asked.

'We've flown past,' he said. 'Oh look, there's the Sylfrax Galaxy and the Isop Galaxy.' He turned to me, his eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store. 'Fantastic, isn't it?'

'That doesn't even begin to cover it,' I said, shaking my head a little. Fantastic was just such an understatement.

I looked at him, staring straight into the deep brown of his eyes. 'Thank you.'

'For what?'

'For everything, Doctor. For the travelling, the sights, hell, even the running,' I said.

'There's an awful lot of it,' he laughed, leaning on one elbow as he faced me.

'Never been fitter,' I said.

He smirked as he stepped forward, pulling me into a hug that made my heart leap with joy and sink, all in the same moment. As amazing as his hugs were, they were only platonic, and that was all they ever would be. Even though I knew that, I always tried so hard to tell him everything I would never say – to tell him that I loved him.

I pulled back before my heart had a chance to leap out of my chest, but the crowd that was bustling past all around us forced me forward and back into the Doctor's arms, our noses touching.

'I ah…'

And then I did what was probably the stupidest thing I could have done.

My fingers weaved into his thick, brown hair, pulling him as close as I could possibly get him, out lips meeting in a kiss that lit a flame that had never been there before.

When my brain came out of its shock induced coma, I finally realised what I was doing. I pulled back, taking a step away from him, a hand clapped over my mouth as though I had said the dirtiest word in all of creation.

'I'm sorry,' I said, my voice muffled by my palm. 'I don't know what came over me.' I glanced down for a moment, finding it difficult to meet his eyes. When I finally looked up again, he was staring at me, his face completely expressionless. I felt a chill sprint down my spin, making me shiver despite the warmth of the air.

I waited for him to say it, to send me back to the TARDIS and take me straight home.

Earth, here I come.

'Please, say something,' I said, wishing so much that I could just sink into the ground beneath my feet.

He looked like stone, his body completely immobile as he stared, that incomprehensible gaze burning straight into my eyes. I wanted to flinch, to cower beneath it but I couldn't. I was far too afraid to even blink.

He moved like lightening, his hands grasping my hips as he moved towards me, his lips crushing against mine in a fervent kiss that caused my heart to skip a few beats.

I wove my fingers into his hair again, the soft strands seeming to caress my fingers. God he had great hair.

I gasped as he gripped my thighs, lifting me until I was sitting on the stone wall, his arms around me until he couldn't get any closer. My legs wrapped around his hips as my hands gripped his jacket like my life depended on it.

'Excuse me,' a voice called, from where I didn't know. I was too busy taking in the moment, the Doctor holding me, his hands everywhere, his lips so hot against mine.

'You two!'

I tore my lips away, turning to the voice. A Tranatonisin stood, staring at us with an agitated expression. I glanced lower, towards the child that stood beside them, his jaw slightly dropped.

I looked at the Doctor again. 'Should we…?'

'TARDIS,' he said, his voice husky, his eyes burning with fire as he lifted me from the wall before taking my hand. We all but sprinted back to the blue police box, weaving through the crowd. As soon as the door had closed behind us, my back was against it, the Doctor claiming my lips again, hardly giving me time to catch my breath.

Quite frankly, though, I didn't mind.

I unbuttoned his brown, pinstripe jacket, pushing it over his shoulders and letting it fall to the floor as I kicked my shoes off. He broke the kiss for a moment, looking to strip me of my shirt, but I ducked under his arm, gripping his tie and pulling him across the console room to the stairs.

We went straight to my bedroom, seeing as it was the closest. I stopped at the foot of the bed, pulling him closer with his tie until his body was pressed against mine. I untied it, pulling it slowly from his collar.

His hands grasped my hips, slowly working their way beneath my shirt before he pulled the garment over my head, tossing it across the room. I shivered as his fingers brushed my spine, tracing a pattern across my back as his teeth grazed my neck.

I gripped his shirt, ripping it open, sending buttons flying everywhere. He glanced down as a button rolled across the floor before his eyes locked with mine, an eyebrow raised. 'I liked this shirt,' he said. For a moment I thought he was angry, but he kissed me, more hunger in his lips. 'Fuck it,' he said as his lips moved to my neck, kissing a path across my collarbone that made my skin tingle. 'I'll get a new one.'

I smirked, pushing the shirt from his shoulders to reveal more of his flesh, running my hands down his back before I reached to the front of those tight pants. I pulled the zip down slowly, staring straight into his eyes, watching the flickers of hunger in the deep brown.

His tongue traced his lips, his fingers digging into my skin as they moved up my spine, unclipping my bra. He pulled the garment from my body slowly, dropping it to the ground as he bent his head, his tongue flicking out to sear the sensitive flesh before taking my nipple between his teeth, biting with just enough pressure to send a fierce clench of desire straight to my centre.

Jesus Christ I'd never been so sensitive.

My head dropped back as he moved to my other nipple, giving it the same treatment until my nails were digging into his back. His hands replaced his teeth as his lips searched for mine again, capturing them in an almost bruising kiss, his teeth biting down on my bottom lip as he unbuttoned my jeans. His hands reached beneath the fabric, a finger slipping beneath my panties to trace a slow pattern on my hip though there were other places that I would have liked that finger to be.

He gripped the hem of my jeans, wrenching the fabric down before he pushed me back onto the bed, pulling them from my body and tossing them across the room. I sat up on my elbows, watching him as he slowly pushed his pants over his hips, kicking his converse off. I knelt on the bed, moving towards the edge to take his hand, stopping him before he could take off his boxers. I slipped a finger under the hem, pulling him towards me before I pulled them down.

He went to push me back but I caught his hand, gripping his thigh before I licked him from base to tip, flicking my tongue over the head. He weaved his fingers into my hair, a deep moan escaping his lips as I took his head in my mouth, sucking until his knees were shaking.

He pulled my head up, pushing me back as he climbed over me, his lips ravishing mine until I had to break the kiss to breathe. He all but tore my panties off, his finger finding my centre, stroking me. I gasped as he added another finger.

'Oh God,' I breathed, arching under his touch. 'Oh Doctor please.'

'I can't wait,' he said, his voice almost a growl. His fingers disappeared, only to be replaced with hard flesh that filled me until I cried out, my hands gripping his hips, marking his skin.

His eyes fluttered open, his breath shaky as he raised himself on his arms, pulling back slowly. I met his thrusts, my legs wrapping around his hips, drawing his body as close as possible. His breath was sharp, his back arched as he filled me again and again, eliciting moans from deep within me with each new stroke. His hips ground against mine as he moved faster, harder, dropping down onto his elbows as he kissed me, moaning into my lips.

I wove my fingers into his hair, causing it to stand on end where it wasn't stuck to his forehead with sweat. He bent his head, his teeth latching onto my neck, biting hard enough to leave a mark before he sucked, the pain barely noticeable as the friction below increased, his arms wrapping around me, taking me with him when he sat up.

He gripped my hips, his rhythm merciless. I wrapped my arms around his neck, my fingers weaving into his hair, my head falling back as his teeth grazed my sensitive flesh, his breath hot on my skin as it came in sharp gasps between moans.

Two hearts must have great advantages because God did he have stamina.

'Doctor,' I gasped. 'I think I'm–'

'I'm right there with you Kara,' he said, his voice breathless as he captured my lips, the hunger replaced with passion, the intensity even stronger than the thrusts that penetrated so deep within me. 'I'm with you.'

The nerve endings in my centre clenched fiercely, my climax seemingly unyielding, hitting me in waves that made my head spin. The Doctor groaned into my lips as he came, his breath hot and ragged, his thrusts erratic as I dug my fingernails into his skin.

We fell back into the pillows, his body over mine. He kissed my neck, his tongue following his trail. 'Jesus,' I said, my chest heaving. 'How did that happen?'

He laughed, his breath tickling my heated skin. 'I think it had something to do with two hearts.'

'What the hell did that card have to do with it?'

'Not the card,' he said, taking my hand. He placed it on his chest, just above one of his hearts. 'These two hearts.' He leant forward, kissing me softly as he pulled me close, his fingers brushing my hair from my face.

It was now or never. 'I need to tell you–'

'I love you.' He smiled, his nose touching mine.

I smiled too, weaving my fingers into his hair. 'I love you too.'


End file.
